Silver as the moon, darker than the night
by Icpsaura
Summary: Trust. Love. Good things come to those who wait. "It's not you. It's not who you are, or who you were. It's a reminder of everything we're fighting for"
1. Prologue

**AN: HELLO lovelies! So, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. It's set in the 7th year of hogwarts. The final battle happened but it wasn't really final at all. Voldemort is still out there somewhere, but everything that happened besides his death still stands apart of the epilogue obviously. The golden trio is in hogwarts, voldy is on the loose and the Malfoys are being protected by the light. Draco is at hogwarts once again. **

This is a very short chapter, you can say it a sort of prologue I guess. But not quite. You'll see what I mean.

**Let the games begin.**

_**Disclamer: **_I do not own Harry Potter. J. does. 

_18th May 1999_

_There was a time I thought that it didn't mattered to you anymore. All that blood nonsense. Purebloods vs Mudbloods._

_I guess I was wrong._

_I guess it was all a lie._

_I should have listened when they told me to run, but I didn't. Because I trusted you, with my whole existence. _

_**My life. **_

_But my life wasn't important to you at all was it? I was just another piece on that chess game you call your life. I couldn't win that game. Every time I got close to winning you changed the rules._

_But I was happy. I was with you._

_I waited. Waited for hours near the forest, by our rock. Waited until the rain came, and after it was gone. I would have waited forever but they found me. They told me you were not coming. That I was wrong. Wrong? Me? I guess that was a first. But you always took away my firsts._

_Didn't you get tired? Of all the lies? You looked so proud, calling me yours telling me that you loved me. Forever. Against all odds. Yours. But you were never mine, only in my head and in my silly heart. You played it good. I was so sure of us. **Us**. I guess there was never really a us was there?_

…

_I still feel you. In my bed, in the corridors, by the kitchens. _

_But your not there. I wondered if it was even real? _

_But it was, now I'm sure of it. There's no fooling my expanding stomach._

_3 months pregnant. _

_Your little girl Draco._

_Your perfect princess._

_I wonder if she'll have your eyes. _

_They still haunt my dreams._


	2. The beginning of a different year

_AN: **Hello lovelies. Ok so here's the next chapter! I will probably take a bit longer to update now. Probably next week or so, but tell me what you think so far! I really need to know if my writing is good, or if you think i should change anything in my writing. Please enjoy! **_

**Discalmer:**Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Only the plot.

_1st September 1998_

The mood in platform 9 and ¾ was heart recking. It had been almost 4 months since the Battle of Hogwarts, and everyone was still grieving the losses. Tonks, Remus, Colin, Snape, Fred... Fred... The Weasleys were inconsolable. No parent should have to bury their child, but Molly and Arthur did. So much pain took a toll on them. And Ron. After their kiss during the battle Hermione and Ron thought they would finally stay together, but Fred's death made happiness look like a luxury none of them could afford so they decided to take some time. With so much time and so much pain during those months Hermione reached the conclusion that the love she felt for Ron was a brotherly love. She loved him, she just simply wasn't in love with him.

"Hermione, come on! It's almost time". She snapped out of her thoughts has Harry called her, "COMING!". They all entered the train together and she couldn't help to noticed the sense of familiarity that overcame her, she hadn't been in the Hogwarts express for well over a year, almost two years really but it always felt like home.

Or going home.

As they sat down on their compartment McGonagall entered. " Good Morning Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. It's great to have you back", "Good Morning Professor" they all said.

McGonagall looked tired, somehow her eyes looked older as she looked at them with a stoic expression "I have an important matter to discuss with all of you. As you know, Mr. Malfoy and his family are now under the protection of the order." Harry looked as if he knew exactly what was going on. Did he know? Did he not tell them? After being saved by Narcissa Mafoy in the Battle his respect for the Malfoys grew and he no longer sided with Ron during their discussions about the amazing bouncing ferret.

He knew that if it wasn't for Mrs. Malfoy he would be dead, and he would forever be grateful for the love that woman had for her son. "Lucius and Narcissa are in a safe house" she continued "but Mr. Malfoy will return to finish his studies-" she was interrupted by a very angry looking Ron "Professor, you can't be serious! He let the Death eaters in, it was his fau-" "Enough, Mr. Weasley! You will let me continue!" she paused, seeing if Ron would dare to talk anymore "As I was saying, Mr. Malfoy will return this year and he will be placed in a chamber in the Gryffindor Tower". Everyone looked horrified at her, except Harry. What was going on?

"Professor, excuse me" Hermione began "I don't understand. Gryffindor? Professor, everyone in Gryffindor hates him! This won't work at all!" "Miss Granger I am perfectly aware of our house sentiments towards Mr. Malfoy, I am it's Head after all. But as you all know, he betrayed Voldemort, and as so he cannot return to his dorm in the dungeons. So I placed him with you because I trust you will keep him safe. YES that means no hexing, no cursing and NO fighting. Have a safe trip, I'll see you in the opening ceremony." She got up "Oh and Miss. Granger, congratulations in being Head Girl. I will talk th details over with you later on.".

All the focus was then on Hermione "Head Girl?" Ginny said "You're head Girl? Why didn't you say anything?", "Well it's not a big deal really, I mean... it's an honour, don't get me wrong. It's just didn't seem important with all the rest that is going on." Hermione explained.

"Herminone" Harry started, "I don't care how much everything has changed, or the fact that we are at war. This was your dream, ever since you stood foot at Hogwarts you wanted to be the best, to have this kind of responsibility! The war does not change your dreams, this is BIG. This is what you wanted! You should have told us, you're our friend, we love you and we're all happy for you!".

Somehow Harry got even more mature during this 4 months. He was older, and wiser and much more emotionally stable than any of them.

"Thank you guys, really. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you! Oh and Justin Finch-Fletchley is Head boy! He came back!" Hermione exclaimed smiling,

"Oh Justin? The Hufflepuff? Two muggleborns as Heads... I think McGonagall is trying to take a stand!" Ginny smiled. It was great to see her smile like that, the once "happy-go-lucky" Ginny Weasley barely smiled anymore and seeing her like this brought everyone a sense of normality they all hoped for.

"Ron? Aren't you going to say something? This is a great honour for our house and for our Hermione!" Harry said. "Oh. Right. Congratulations Herms. I just was thinking about the Malfoy thing. I mean. How can she do this to us? He's a death eater, he is evil. Probably trying to kill Harry or sell us to Voldemort I can't believe she trusts him" Ron mumbled.

" Ron, you know she doesn't have a chance! He is with us now, there's nothing we can do. I don't say we trust him or anything like that but we have to trust our Headmistress judgment. What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked. She was getting sick of all the Mafoy speeches from Ron. She always believed in redemption, and not even Malfoy was going to prove her wrong.

" I think you are right. I will never forget what Malfoy did to us all his life or what he did to our school. But i also won't forget what his mother did for me. I owe her my life, and I promised her I would protect her son. It was all she asked. Protection. And that's what differentiates us from the dark. Compassion, love and the power of forgiveness. I will do my best to keep my promise and I except you to aid me. I don't care how much you want to hex him Ronald, but I will turn my wand against you if you try to pick on him, or attack him without a plausible reason."

Harry looked very seriously at Ron, "He is one of us now. I say we don't trust him, but we will not treat him like and enemy. No matter how much he insults us we will remain calm alright?".

Ron looked ready to explode "CALM? You want me to remain calm while we sleep next to a death eater? NO. I don't care what you say. I will hex him if he so much looks at me wrong. He is the reason Dumbledore is dead! He is the reason Hogwarts was attacked during 6th year! He has the Dark Mark on his arm, his aunt killed Sirius! His aunt tortured Hermione while he watched!"

Hermione flinched as he said this. The memory of that day was still very much present in her mind and she still felt the effects of the curse from time to time. It was something she didn't need a reminder of.

Ron continued, without noticing Hermione, "Fred DIED because of them! Harry Potter, don't tell me to remain calm. You have NO idea what I'm going through".

With that Ron got up and left the compartment. No one followed him, because they all knew he needed time alone to think about his life and the changes that would now arise. So did them. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, but they all shared the same thought.

This is would be a very different year.

AN: **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. New allies

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had exams this week! Anyways here it is! :) Enjoy and review, so that I can know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:**If do not own harry potter.

The opening ceremony was somewhat different this year. Most of the Slytherins didn't come back for the new year in Hogwarts and the number of first years diminished considerably. There were only 40 first years in Hogwarts, and the total population of the school was cut short with all the loses from the last battle and with all the students that were in hiding.

After all the students were sorted into their new houses, McGonagall stood up and started her welcoming speech "Welcome back Home, students. I won't try to make this year look normal, we all know we are at war and that we are in constant danger. No one can forget last year's battle and now, more than ever we have to trust each other, and believe me when I say that house unity is not just a pretty concept. The most powerful weapon we have to fight Voldemort-" gasps were heard from every table at the great hall "is love, and trust and forgiveness. Not everyone has a good past and what I'm asking is not to forgive and forget, but to accept people from other realities. Do never forget: United We Stand, Divided We Fall. Now, have a good meal. Jump in!"

"Ron, are you seriously not going to talk with us at all?" Hermione asked has they walked to the common room "it's not our- FIRST YEARS, COME ALONG. AFTER ME- it's not our fault. Malfoy decided to change sides and now he's one of us you can't expect Mcgonagall to be against him. Didn't you hear her? Divide-"

Ron blew up " I DON'T CARE. He is not one of us, he will never be one of us. Don't you dare tell me that House Unity is a big deal because I don't bloody care! Slytherins are evil, they are not to be trusted and I will not treat a death eater like he is one of us. Suit yourself!"

"Ron, keep your voice down. There are first years here and-" Harry started.

"And what? they have the right to know, none of those snakes are to be trusted they should have been expelled, the whole lot of them. They have no business-"

"ENOUGH! How can you- I can't believe you. _Lion's dent_" Hermione said has they walked into the common room. "Everyone if i could have your attention. This is year is going to be a different year. We are fighting a battle against Voldemort and we have to be careful even on school grounds."

"Of course, we never know when another snake can bring death eaters into our school" Ron said.

"That's enough Ronald! Enough! Stop being such a child, this is bigger than your hatred for Slytherin. This is bigger than any of us!" Hermione turned to the crowd "This year we will have a Slytherin in our quarters, a former Death eater that is now on our side. I'm certain every one of you has noticed Draco Malfoy is back in Hogwarts and i expect you to behave in a way that would make Godric proud" She said in a proud voice.

Harry stood up "I'm asking you personally to leave your fears and hatred behind, because he is a valuable ally and he is to be protected, not attacked!" he said.

" Not attacked? He shouldn't be here. he doesn't deserve to be here. He should be expelled, every one of them should. How can you not see this Hermione?" Ron shouted " They are not welcome, they will never be and especially Malfoy. It's all his fault, I won't stand for this"

Hermione was shocked "Ron you sound like them! You are blaming everything in a group of people that can't help what they are. They were sorted into Slytherin so they are all evil? We are the ones blinded with prejudice! We are also to blame! Every year new Slytherins arrive and no one gives them the chance to prove us wrong. They are the only house that is frowned upon. And why? Because they are all evil death eater spawns? Tell me, who here tried to make friends with a Slytherin?" she waited while everyone was thinking "No one! Not me for sure, because I blamed them for everything! But I was wrong! The things we are doing to them are wrong. We are being prejudiced, and of course if no one talks with you or cares about you you are bound to feel helpless and turn to those who accept you! That's our mistake, because Voldemort feeds on those feelings and that's why most of Slytherins hate muggleborns! Because we hate them too! So they have no choice but to believe in what their parents told them! Can't you see? It's a cycle! We can break it and we can change this!"

"I hope you will all think about Miss Granger's wise words, because she is right. Now, you all know what's going to happen so here is " McGonagall said as Malfoy stood at the entrance of the common room, looking anywhere but at the Gryffindors "He will be staying with us this year, and I expect you to make me proud. If I hear something I don not like about this I will intervene. Believe me, I am not afraid to take points from my own house if necessary. Have a Good night. , Miss Granger will show you to your new living quarters." And with that she left, leaving Malfoy alone with the Gryffindors.

"Welcome to our Common Room" Harry said, extending his hand towards the Slytherin.

Everyone waited silently while Malfoy looked at Harry with his face blank. Then he extended his hand to Harry and all hell broke loose. Suddenly wands everywhere were pointed towards Malfoy who instantly took his own wand out and pointed it everywhere, as if daring anyone to hex him. The only ones who didn't take their wands out were Harry, Ginny and Hermione, who looked ashamed of their house behaviour.

"First years, I want you all upstairs." No one moved. "NOW" Hermione shouted, and they all moved at once, practically running up the stairs in order to get to their rooms scared of the Head Girl's fury. "The rest of you, point your wands down" once again everyone ignored her commands and they all continued to glare at Malfoy "This was an order, I'm sorry I have to do this" Hermione stood in front of Malfoy, took out her wand and pointed it to her friends. "50 points from Gryffindor for disobeying the Head Girl." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"How can you do this to us?" A 4th year shouted "Are you on his side?" "You whore, step away" "I can't believe this-" "50 points? she's nuts" "She's on his side?"

"SHUT UP" harry shouted while he and Ginny took their wands out and pointed them in the same direction as Hermione's and Draco's. "Put your wands away and go to sleep. I will not warn you again. I thought we could all be adults about this but i hoped too away"

"You're both traitors, how can you do this?How can you go against your brother Ginny? He's a Slytherin!" Ron shouted "He's a death eater!"

"SO WAS SNAPE! SO WAS SNAPE, BUT TURNS OUT HE WAS BRAVER THAT ANY OF US COMBINED! Dumbledore died to protect Malfoy, Snape would have died to protect him. Doesn't that mean something to you?" Harry asked. " SO? NO ONE'S TALKING NOW? Snape was the reason my parents were killed, but he is also the reason I'm alive and with the help he gave us we will win this war. Malfoy's the reason I'm here today. So think twice before attacking him"

Everyone walked towards their rooms leaving only Hermione, Draco, Ginny andHarry.

"I'm so sorry Harry, they wouldn't listen" Hermione started "It's not your fault, you were right about this" Harry said "Malfoy, as you can see this is not going to be easy. Try your best not to anger them further and blend with the walls is possible. Stay low. We are both going to do our best to help you but we need at least civility in return. If I hear you call Hermione a mudblood i will hex your ass myself."

"I promise not to raise my wand without any reason. But believe me, if Weasel insults my parents, or my line again I will retaliate." Malfoy said.

"Ok, now that it's all settled let's go to bed. Malfoy follow me, Goodnight Harry, Ginny!" Hermione took Malfoy to his new chambers. "I'm willing to look over our past to make this year a bit better, I hope that you are as well. Goodnight Malfoy, if you ever need anything you can talk to me since I'm Head Girl."

She turned away and started to walk towards her room when Malfoy stopped her and said " Granger, I heard what you were saying to them. There has to be a limit to how innocent you can be. It would do you well to learn not to trust anyone. But thank you for defending us. Even though we don't need your protection. Goodnight." He turned away and walked into his rooms, leaving a surprised Hermione behind. She never though Malfoy would talk to her, she wasn't expecting civility.

As she went to sleep she couldn't help but think that maybe her peers were right. Was she betraying them by giving Malfoy a second chance? Or was she the better person?

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
